


[podfic] Twin Flames

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC This is theorigin of lovefor Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin.





	[podfic] Twin Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twin Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092749) by [annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth). 



> Happy birthday, annabeth! Sorry this is so late! Music featured in this song is Vanessa Carlton's Carousel, which is a favorite of mine.

  


**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6asgda6q6y8sumz/Twin_Flames.mp3/file) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Twin Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092749)

 **Author:** [annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth)

 **Reader:** [Ashii Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods)

 **Length:** 00: 10:46

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
